


A Training Exercise.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Hux, Dominant Masochist, Established Relationship, Force Bondage, Force Lightning, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink, M/M, Masochist Hux, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Submissive Kylo Ren, Telepathic Bondage, Tentacle Porn Using The Force, Unrepentant porn, submissive sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux demands much of Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Training Exercise.

"Again," Hux commands. Ren has him floating in the air, limbs stretched wide and held firmly in place. While most soldiers of Ren's acquaintance would be fighting it, or at least reaching for any hold or grip they could get in mid-air, Hux seems not to notice that he is anchored to nothing at all. Ren hates him sometimes.

When Hux had asked Ren if he was capable, like Emperor Palpatine, of using the Force to electrocute someone, Ren _should have lied_. It's so much easier to use the Force as a whip to Hux's desired intensity, or to choke Hux until Hux is satisfied. But controlling the charge of Force lightning is taxing Ren's control more than he is comfortable with.

When they had started this, Hux had taunted him that the master of the legendary Knights of Ren must surely have enough control of the Force to focus it on one man. And then Hux proceeded to spend the next eighteen months proving to Ren again and again that his control is lacking, that he must focus on the tiniest of details in order to prove himself worthy and be permitted to orgasm.

He can stop this at any time, Ren reminds himself. He has all of the control here. Hux merely... Hux merely is in command. But it is Ren who is directing electric shocks to Hux's nipples, it is Ren who balances Hux's body wherever he demands, it is Ren who can stop this with a blink of an eye and a wave of his hand. He can force himself into Hux's mind and erase all memory of their encounters, of their _agreement_. He can make this end right now.

Ren, of course, does none of this.

Instead, he grits his teeth and he reaches out into the Force and reminds himself that he has endured worse in the name of obeying orders. This is nothing compared to Snoke's training. Nothing.

And if he reminds himself of that enough, he will certainly learn to ignore the feeling that this is so much different, so much worse. Ren accepts that he could die during his training at any time; learning the Force is never without risk. If something went wrong, he could die, or he could kill one of his Knights, but they all have the Force. They could all protect themselves, and if they didn't, it was their own mistakes and unworthiness that killed them. But Hux cannot use the Force. Hux cannot defend himself. Hux trusts in Ren to do that for him.

If Ren loses control, Hux dies. If Ren's control wavers even slightly, Hux will be floating in bacta for days. Nothing, no one, is disposable here. Nothing can be permitted to go wrong. There are no walls that can absorb a wayward lightsaber blow or a too-late interception of a blaster bolt. The only safeguard here is that Ren is a master of the Force; Hux would never demand of him something that he is unable to provide. It is merely difficult to remember that at times.

"Stronger this time," Hux commands, and Ren aches to give him a jolt somewhere else, somewhere rude, but it is the beginning of the month, after all, and Hux only wipes the slate clean at the end of the month. There is still time for Ren to earn the privilege of touching Hux with his own hands instead of with the Force. Ren knows he has far to go and much to prove to Hux before he will be permitted to put his teeth to Hux in any way, but perhaps he will be allowed to use his hands. He has never made it to the end of the month with enough privileges earned. But if he controls himself and if he is very good, he knows Hux will allow it. Ren will merely have to be very, very good.

And so Ren breathes in with oxygen and out with the Force, and lightning dances around Hux's nipples. It's delicate work, it's detailed work, and Ren is reminded of when Skywalker would blindfold him, tie his hands together, and have him pick up buttons from the floor. He had to rely on the Force to guide him then, and he has to allow it now. Ren uses the Force for death and destruction, but using it for pleasure is not solely the domain of the Light. In fact, Ren feels certain that Skywalker would be horrified at this use of the Force. It is training Ren to be more attuned to the Force when he causes pain, yes, but Hux enjoys this deeply. They would never be doing this if Hux did not enjoy this deeply.

Ren is always exhausted when this is over. He must support Hux's body in a way that does not cause any damage, and so Ren has learned to cushion him in the air. He must keep all of his attentions focused on a small area and his focus must never waver. And he is _discouraged_ from looking at Hux too much. Hux finds it impertinent. One day, Ren knows, Hux will forbid him to look at all, and it will be back to the buttons again, relying on the Force to keep him true, but with so many more consequences for failure. But Ren has never been scared of failure, merely of proving himself to be the coward he worries in his heart that he is. It is that fear that motivates him on the battlefield and it is that fear that pushes him to excel here in Hux's quarters. Ren must not be less than what Hux believes him to be. Ren has only ever been a creature of his masters. Snoke desires an apprentice. Hux desires...

To call Ren a sex toy would do a disservice to Hux, Ren knows. Hux thinks better of him than that. Hux values him for more than that. After all, Ren is quite skilled at destroying Hux's enemies. And, since they have begun their little sessions, Ren is destroying far less of Hux's ship. Hux is... in his own way, Hux is training him.

In his life, Ren has served two masters. Skywalker trained him in the ways of the Light; Snoke in the ways of the Dark. Hux is making a case for being Ren's third master, the one who teaches him to refine his control. And for this, Ren is grateful, and for this, Ren will _be_ grateful, once he has finished this trial with Hux's body intact.

Not before now, not even with Skywalker, has Ren caressed another body with the Force. Killed, certainly. But he has never touched anyone gently, never kept their comfort in mind. And, as Hux orders him to begin, he has never done any of _this_ either.

He spreads Hux's legs with a wave of two fingers and then sends tendrils of the Force to caress Hux's cock. Ren doesn't always get hard during these sessions, but Hux always does. If Hux ever didn't, Ren doesn't think he could proceed. Hux is always so severe, but his enjoyment betrays itself. He can lie with his voice, but he cannot disguise the way the Force reverberates with his need. Hux _wants_ him, in a way that Ren has never been wanted before. Hux grows impatient with Ren's disobedience. Hux would like nothing more than to have Ren's full ministrations. Ren has been punished many times for failing to be good enough for Hux, for failing to earn all that Hux wishes to give him.

But Hux is a good master, and he will not gift Ren with anything that Ren has not yet shown himself worthy of receiving. Ren must earn all his rewards. It is the only way. Control cannot be achieved if Hux is easy with Ren, if he treats him like a lover instead of a tool to be honed. And Ren would not have it any other way.

Ren exhales, and the Force flows through him. Between Hux's spread legs, long, narrow, sinewy threads of power penetrate him. And Hux betrays himself with a low moan, but that is fine, Hux has betrayed himself a thousand times tonight already. Ren is always a light touch in the back of Hux's mind; he will know instantly if Hux is in any pain he does not desire. And so he always knows when Hux enjoys it, always knows when Hux is cursing Ren's learned skill, when Hux is considering new things to have Ren do. Ren takes his orders from Hux's words and his signals, never from Hux's brain, but only because Hux does not wish him to. It is not, Hux says, appropriate for a senior officer to grow to expect his subordinates to be mind readers.

Even when one of them already is.

Hux enjoys texture and he has taken to demanding it from Ren, who had broken into a sweat the first time and afterwards spent hours in his quarters practicing. But it means that he can have the tendrils inside Hux feel smooth and slippery, alternating between temperatures as Hux demands, the ones on his cock be just as rough as Hux likes it, and the ones on his arms and legs be silky yet constricting. Ren can make them slither and grow and change with a thought, and he can keep them all separate, all distinct. One time, he did not. That time did not end well for Ren. He will not make that mistake again. Hux demands excellence. Hux _deserves_ excellence. If it is within Ren's power to provide, then it is Hux's to receive.

Ren's focus is wholly on synchronizing the ministrations on Hux's cock with the sensations inside of him that he almost misses Hux's next order. He is slow, damnably slow, and he knows that Hux is disappointed in him, but Ren moves Hux's arms and legs behind him, bending his back. Hux is not an inflexible man, but Ren must take absolute care not to put too much strain, and not to insult Hux by moving him too little. Hux enjoys the stretch and he enjoys being manipulated like this. Hux has a great deal of experience doing this without the Force, and he has always said that the Force is a much better alternative. But it will not be, if Ren can't damn well focus and ends up making a mistake.

He will not make a mistake. He refuses to make a mistake.

Ren has one arm out, pointing at Hux, and one arm bent behind his back, his fist clenched as he concentrates. Hux forbids him to wear his mask, and so Hux can see as Ren bites his lips bloody and then sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. The blood is sharp and reminds him of what he is and why he is doing this. He is doing this for Hux, he is doing this for power, he is doing this because they both enjoy it sufficiently to keep doing it. Ren has never had a standing appointment before that involved so much pleasure. He has rarely had a standing appointment before that involved _someone else_ being in a great deal of pain.

But Ren cannot deny that he enjoys it greatly. If Hux keeps pushing him, Ren will someday be able to do this blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. Vision and movement are, after all, not truly necessary for the use of the Force. Ren is weak for requiring them. He will grow stronger. And one day, Hux will be able to order Ren to do anything Hux wants, and Ren will be able to provide it. It will not be soon; Ren's progress is still too slow. He does not learn this as quickly as he had learned wanton destruction. But it is merely another skill.

He has learned how to bring General Hux to orgasm. He will learn how to earn his own, in time.


End file.
